Silence
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: A look into Ray's past, for those who are reading Journey's this is a little glimpse into what happened to him. 1 Shot.


SILENCE

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade. Just love to watch it.

Panting was all that reached it's ears, it's own panting. Eye's darted around as it looked for its silent pursuer. Fear ran through it's veins like the scarlet blood. It wasn't much farther till the creek, it was safe there. Why it couldn't remember. A flash of white on the far corner of it's sight caused it to pick up it's pace.

The other had caught up. How! He thought long legs meant more speed. Again that flash of white, closer now and accompanied by a soft padding of feet. He picked up the pace. Just another ten yards. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four , three. Almost there.

"AH!" He screamed as another body collided with his. They were sent rolling away from the peaceful creek and onto the lush field that lay next to it. As he was held down he idly thought how soft the grass was. Soft and abundant. Just like his people used to be. But as it happened with the grass, a fire came and detroyed that. Unlike the grass though they hadn't recovered from the loss. Now he was faced with the fact that his existance may be about to end.

No one would ever let him live down the fact that he had just been beat by a seven year old.

His cousin's laugh broke through his sulky thoughts. He grinned as his mind supplied a suitable act of vengeance.

"Tickle Attack!" He yelled at the other and proceeded to tickle him unmercilessly. His cousin's giggles echoed in the old forest that surrounded them.

"Stop... Dale...STOP!" The young boy ended with a loud shout. Dale grinned and stopped, watching as his cousin panted as he attempted to get his breathing to a normal pace. While he waited he thought about the forest. It was old, some said as old as the Earth itself. He believed them. His mind suddenly told him that his cousin's breathing had dissapeared and the space next to him vacated. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed his instincts, sure enough he found his younger cousin standing with his small palm against the tall oak that stood in the middle of the forest. It struck him as odd. The tree and his cousin were exact opposites. The tree was ancient and tall, his cousin was young and small. _' It makes perfect sense fool.' _His inner mind said to him. _' You are not like him. You wouldn't understand his feelings.' _Dale sighed. He had become so close to his adopted cousin Ray. He forgot that they were different. Two sides of the same kind. But still different. It wasn't HIS people that had died. It was Ray's people. But he still thought of them as his. Atleast silently.

His attention returned to the other as he started murmuring to the tree. Another odd thing, Ray loved the forest. He would come often and sit umong the old trees, not really being there. Dale followed him sometimes. He would come upon the boy sitting before this very oak. His eyes closed and head slightly back, a soft smile gracing the usually serious face. He was reminded of someone listening to music, which was what he thought Ray was doing. He only found out later that the boy was listening to the tree's.

He felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to the boy at his side. " Yes." Ray smiled, revealing a small fang. "You were day dreaming." Dale smiled and turned. Ray followed. They walked through the forest. After more than an hour he spoke up.

" Ray, when you out here. What do you hear? What do the trees say?" Ray looked to him. Amber eyes turned to meet his deep green. Those eyes always made him feel like a child, rather than the adult he was, being almost nineteen and all. " Stop for a moment." Dale did as he was told. Ray stood infront of him." Close your eye's. Open your mind and listen." Dale did as he was told. After ten minutes he opened his eyes and looked to Ray. Ray held his gaze." What did you hear?" Dale frowned.

" Nothing. Silence."

Ray smiled sadly.

"Exactly."

Dale followed Ray out, he watched as the boy gave one last mournful look to the forest. He wished he could stand wih Ray, by the oak. But he couldn't. It was forbidden. All he was allowed was to walk with Ray to the edge of the forest. The oak stood before a huge clearing. The clearing was different from any other.

The ground was bare. All that changed it was the slight mounds that rose in erratic places. Above each mound was a single piece of stone, with a name and age. he had never seen those names. And never would.

He suddenly stopped short. Understanding dawned in his eyes. He looked to the other to find him staring at him. A soft smile giving the others face a more peaceful change. Deep green softened as it met the amber. Understanding finally was his to claim. He understood now why the other went into the forest every day. Understood the silence he heard.

" What do they say Dale?"

Dale gave a smile." Who Ray?" " Them." Dale gave him a sad look. He had never been speaking of the trees. Yet in his stupidity Dale had not seen it. " I hear nothing." Ray nodded." I hear nothing too. Nothing but the silent singing of the trees and wind." Ray gave a soft sigh." Come. Let us leave silence for sound." Dale nodded." And leave mourning for rejoicing." Ray froze and turned." One thing at a time Dale. We have time."

Dale nodded and followed him out. Out of the darkness and into the light. Into the joyous sound of life from the silence of death.

The forest stood silent once more, save for the wind as it sang through the leaves. The old oak stood before the sad clearing, remembering happier times. As did the clearing. Times when it was known as the Moon Tigress glade.

Like the long forgotten memories of it's dead dwellers laughter and happiness.

Another memory faded.

Of two boys standing next to an oak, in the silence of the forest and of ones heart. A silence that in time would break.

But not that day. Till then the forest stood content in it's memories. Forgetting the silence for a little longer. Replacing it with the two boys laughing.

THE END

Thank you for reading. For those who are reading Journeys this is a little titbit about Ray's past.There is where the oaks comes into the sotry. This may seem a little confusing but this is what you get from a midnight inspiration session. Thank you again and please review. if you have ideas for stories or ways to improve just give me a shout. Have a GREAT day/night. Oh by the way the other story I loaded, there was a mess up, dumb computer, so if it is confusing it's not your fault it's mine.


End file.
